


Firestorm - A Possessed!Kai AU

by Theotheronez



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Ninjago AU, Ninjago fan fiction, Ninjago fanfic, Other, Possessed Kai, Possessed!Kai, PossessedKai! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotheronez/pseuds/Theotheronez
Summary: Taking place in season 5 of Ninjago, all seems well and smooth. All lines fitting into destiny's hands.However. One small yet huge turn of events will throw the course of the story way out of line.Morro finds a new victim to help bring an end to the realm of Ninjago. Burning with hate from the past, he has returned to take what was stolen from him. His victim not being too different from himself...





	1. Chapter 1 - Hell to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Just some development that’s very similar to the original of season 5 but with a character flip. There may be some swearing.

Possessed Kai AU- Ch.1 | Hell to Pay

Misako: "It's the police. They said there's been a break in at the museum and are asking for Lloyd."

Lloyd: "Ok then, I'm heading out-" Kai walked in front of Lloyd to keep him in place.  
Kai: "Woah, woah, woah hold it. If there's a problem out there then everyone's gonna want the green ninja's help. Tell you what. I'll go in your place. I'm sure whatever the situation is, they can suffice with the fire ninja. And since you ARE the green ninja. The guys could use your help for those flyers 'n stuff."  
Lloyd: "But I'd be doing work either way."  
Kai: "See! There's always some job to be done. Get this one out of the way then you've got free time to do what you want."  
Lloyd: "Heh, thanks Kai. I appreciate it."  
Kai: "Of course! Anything for my little bro."  
Kai pulled Lloyd into a headlock and gave him a noogie before Lloyd got out of his grip.

Kai: "Ha ha ha! Ok I'm gonna take care of this problem. I'll be back in a few!"  
He waves on his way out the door before forming his dragon and heading towards Ninjago City. Lloyd turns from the door and heads to his friends, getting ready to go advertise for Steep Wisdom.

——————

Meanwhile with Kai

Kai's POV:  
He was on his way to museum when he noticed that dark clouds are starting to form in the sky above him.  
'Huh, didn't think there would be any overcast today. It was just sunny a couple of hours ago.' He simply shrugged it off and headed towards the museum. Struggling slightly with the wind picking up.

As he got closer to the museum he made his dragon disappear and landed on the pavement in front of the museum. He ran to the entrance where two police officers were waiting to bring him inside.  
Officer 1: "Thanks for coming, but I thought the green ninja was supposed to be here."

Kai: "He was busy. Had other things to do. I heard there was a break in last night."

Officer 2: "Yeah. The night watchman is over there. Got quite a scare last night. Says he doesn't remember a thing. Maybe you'll have better luck getting the story out of him."

Kai: "Thanks, ill see what I can do."

Officer 1: "So, did you make the call for the ninja?"  
Officer 2: "No I didn't..."

Walking up to the guard. "So you saw what happened last night? Can you tell me what was stolen?...I'm here to help you."

The guard looked up at Kai- his expression then changing dramatically. And started pulling him towards a far hall of the museum and taking him into a room full of artifacts that had yet to be put on display. The guard then turning and shutting the doors behind him and looking towards Kai.

Guard: "What was stolen was... something that wasn't even on display. Just a worthless old armored breast plate they call the allied armor of azure."

Kai: "Why would some thief break in to a museum of expensive stuff. Just to take one hunk of metal in a box?"

Guard: "Oh I don't know. Maybe because when you're in trouble, they say it has the power to summon allies. Ones of the living...or even the dead."

Kai was still inspecting the crate, busy thinking. Unaware the 'guard' was picking up a nearby sledgehammer. Getting ready to strike.

Kai: "But who would need to get allies from another- WOAH!"  
"GAAAAAH"  
The guard struck down- Kai barely getting out of the line of attack before retreating towards the back of the room. The guard threw off the blanket that was wrapped around him. Revealing the stolen armor.

Kai: "So you're the one who stole the armor!"  
'Guard': "And it looks like Wu picked you to be another one of his students huh? Not the green ninja. But I'll make good use of you!"

The 'guard' swung at Kai. But instead of hitting Kai, he hit a stack of crates behind him. Making the whole stack fall forwards and land on the guard.  
Kai went to inspect and see if the guard was alright.

Kai: "Look guy. I don't know how you know Wu or why you want the green ninja but I'm not going to fight you."  
"Gahhh..."  
The guard suddenly passed out. And a strange figure slowly flew up, coming out of the guard and into the painting above them. The guard was slowly regaining his consciousness but then... The painting started to move, a low chuckle could be heard coming from it.

Kai: "What the-?"  
The shadow then flew from the painting to the metal statue of a hypnobrai at the front of the room. As Kai stood in shock, the statue slowly started to bend its limbs. It's head turning towards Kai's direction and grabbing him. The tail lifting Kai off the ground and strangling him.

???: "HA HA HA! What? You think you can hurt a ghost? So stupid!"  
The shadow then left the statue, leaving Kai in the grip of its metal tail. And flew towards the sand on the floor that had been in the crate containing the armor.  
The guard then sat up and yelled towards Kai. "The ghost. He- he's going to curse the realm."

Kai: "B-but that's means... A ghost from the cursed realm?! But how?!"  
???: "Well when Garmadon opened the portal to our realm. He should have been more careful on what came crawling out!"  
The ghost now wearing an evil grin on his face shot towards Kai. Enveloping him in a tornado of sand. Both fighting to get control of Kai's body.

Kai: "AAAAHHHH. G-Guy! Give me the armor!" He reached his hand out to the guard.  
The guard then ran towards him and and tried to hand him the armor. But the ghost was quick to notice and took the armor from the guards hand before Kai and threw Kai out of the sand twister.

Kai: "You can't have that! It doesn't belong to you!"  
???: "You're right about that. But I need it for my plans for the realm. And it's not the only thing I'm going to possess..."  
Kai: "What else could you need?"  
???: "YOU!!!"

——————

Meanwhile with the ninja

The ninjas were having little luck handing out fliers to the citizens in the city. No one seemed interested in their little shop.

Jay: "Now I know Sensei said no powers. But how are we supposed to get customers if we can't grab anyone's attention? We should just use our powers and get this over with."  
Zane: "I have to agree with Jay. While I would normally be on sensei's side. I do not wish to be standing here all day. "  
Lloyd: "Hey guys, I know we're all having a 'ton of fun' out here. But it's starting to get real windy out. I think we should start heading back before it gets worse."  
Jay: "Yes please! Just no more flyers!"

The ninja took their dragons back to Steep Wisdom. The wind close to knocking them off their dragons on the way there.  
Yelling over the wind, Cole: "I didn't know there was going to be a storm today!"  
Zane: "There are no signs of rain today. But it's very odd how the wind picked up so quickly."

They soon landed in the lot in front of the shop and rushed to get inside. As they all crammed through the door Nya shut the door behind them.

Nya: "Geez. Glad you guys made it back in time. I was worried you guys would get caught out there."

Cole: "Hey! We can handle a little wind! There's no way we'd let it knock us down."

Nya: "Sure you can." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Wu: "Did Kai come back with you four?"

Lloyd: "No. I thought he was going to come back here when he was done with the mission."

Wu: "That's what I thought too."

Suddenly the wind rammed open the doors. Letting gusts of wind all through the shop, knocking down jars, glasses, and teas of different kinds onto the floor.  
As they started to get used to the wind they all looked towards the doors. Wondering how the flew open when they were just shut tight.

Jay: "Hey look it's Kai!" He pointed out to where a figure was coming up the steps of the path and onto the pavement of the lot.  
It was Kai. But something was off about him...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Past Always Catches Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some confrontation between characters let some true colors show. Thoughts and feelings being more out out into the open while causing chaos.

Possessed Kai AU- Ch.2 | The Past Always Catches Up

Lloyd’s POV:  
Kai walked into the middle of the lot in front of the tea shop with his sword at his side. He wore blue armor and wore a black torn cloak on top of his gi. But something seemed off about his expression. As the wind picked up I could see the wind playing violently with his hair. It was almost purely black. What glimpses I caught beneath his hair I could see his eyes. They they were bright green, with dark rings and dark green marks surrounding them... His eyes are supposed to be amber. He had this scowl on his face, like the sheer presence of this place made him sick.  
“Green ninja!” He roared. Odd. It sounded like he had a filter on his voice.

Me and my brothers walked outsides towards Kai to see what was wrong.  
“Kai? What are you doing? We were starting to get worried since no one had heard from you-“

“Shut it!” Rude, this didn’t seem like Kai at all. Kai’s a hothead not a jerk.  
“I’ve been waiting years for a chance to come back. So that I could be the real green ninja. To prove that it was MY destiny...”  
“But it’s given me time to think. Maybe I don’t have to be the green ninja. And after seeing this guy’s memories it’s given me a thought.”  
What’s this guy plotting?  
“...Maybe there doesn’t need to be a green ninja at all!”  
Suddenly fire shot from his hands. Propelling him towards me. I didn’t have enough time to react before he already had me in his grip. Wrapping his arms around me, he spun and threw me aside before focusing his attention to the others. And walking towards the shop. He used his wind to form a barrier around himself. Mixing with an intense fire so that no one could get close to him without feeling the heat.

“Once the Preeminent is in ninjago. There won’t be any chance of a green ninja surviving. And she’ll turn this world into a better version of itself,” He said calmly. I could barely hear him over the wind.  
I struggled to lift my head off the ground from the strong current of the wind. And tried making my way towards Kai. What was wrong with him? Why is he talking like this? And when could the wind act like this?

“Kai! What’s wrong with you!?” I yelled at the top of my lungs so he could clearly hear me. That’s when he let out a deep dark chuckles and said, “Ha ha ha, sorry Lloyd. But Kai isn’t here right now.”

Kai’s POV:

Morro then dropped the wind and let his barrier drop. Walking through the already opens doors to the shop he put a smirk on my face. Nya had the customers that had just bought some tea behind her back. I met the eyes of Misako, Wu, and- ...Nya.

‘...no...No...No,No,No!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! YOU CANT TOUCH HER!!! I won’t let you! She’s all I have left!!!’ I screamed at Morro inside my head. Making it loud and clear that I would struggle with all I have if he even dare to touch her.

Morro sighed in annoyance, ‘Fine fireball I won’t hurt the girl. At least not to badly...’ I grumbled inside my own head. Hoping that Nya would keep back for her own safety. I only had a small idea what Morro was planning. And ‘I’m scared.’

‘Good ninja. You should be. After all, your body is on the line.’ Morro said after reading my subconscious. ‘GAAAAHHH!!! Get out of my head!’

On the outside. Everyone saw Kai’s body suddenly freeze. Stopped dead in his tracks. With wide eyes and mouth agape. He stopped. Like a wind-up toy without any more turns.  
His hands then shot up to the side of his head. “GAAAHHHH!!!” Shaking violently. Gripping his hair. He took a few shaky steps back.

Kai’s voice escaped his mouth. Startling everyone in the shop. “Kai what’s wrong with you?!,” Nya yelled. “That’s no longer Kai, Nya! Hurry! We have to leave,” Wu said to her. Quickly pushing everyone out the doors.

Morro then mentally punched me. Knocking me out of my fit and back into the deepest parts of my mind. ‘No! You can’t do this! You won’t get away with this!’ I told him. ‘HA HA HA HA! Fireball! Can’t you see! I’ve already gotten away with it! Victory’s mine! You’re just the added bonus!’ He then shoved me all the way so I could barely see what was happening. After our internal fight I felt so weak. So tired. ‘Maybe just one nap won’t hurt. The guys can handle themselves...’ a low chuckle came from Morro. ‘You just keep thinking that Fireball.’ And with that I fell into the darkness, now giving Morro full control.

Nya’s POV:

As we all ran outside past Kai. I told the customers to leave as quickly as possible.

“Nya! Grab the others, we have to get to the bounty,” Wu said.  
“But sensei, what about Kai? What’s wrong with him?”  
“He is not in control of himself. We are all in serious danger! Go!” Wu said before leaving with Misako to the Bounty.

I helped my brothers get back to their feet and led them to the Bounty. ‘I hope you’re alright Kai...’

Morro’s POV:

“Now this is so much easier!” I said. A toothy smirk easily crossing my face. I turned on my heel to the Bounty. Where I guessed the ninja ran off to since they were no longer outside. ‘Dang. Me and Kai must have been fighting longer than I thought.’ 

I jumped to the deck of their ship. Meeting two of the ninjas already in battle stances. One with black wavy hair, Cole. The other with white hair and silver skin, Zane.

“Hey guys! What? No hello?” I said in Kai’s voice. Fun. “I believe you already introduced yourself to us in quite a sudden manner,” Zane said. “Give Kai back you jerk!” Cole said. Hmph. So they already know I’m a ghost. ‘Hmph. Sensei probably figured it out. Or this walking trash can with his scanner thingy.’ I can still do this.

“Aww. But where’s the fun in that?” Suddenly a thought popped into my head. A stupid. Evil. Perfect thought.

“Why don’t you just let me pass? You wouldn’t want to hurt your brother now would you?” Zane was the first to speak, “With the safety of Ninjago on the line. I think Kai would be willing to forgive us for any harm.” “Kai’s our brother. We would never hurt him if it wasn’t for something like this,” Cole said. 

‘Now’s my chance.’ “Oh but I don’t know what you’d know about forgiveness Zane. Robots don’t feel like humans do. A robot wouldn’t feel sorry if it did something wrong. They’re only moving pieces of metal meant for human labor. They only follow code. They don’t actually have feelings. Right Zane?” Zane’s stance lowered as his expression turned from one of determination to one of hurt. One down, one to go.

“Hey, knock it off guy! That’s not cool!” Cole yelled. “Haha. And as if you’re any better! You call yourself a kind of leader yet you’ve failed so many times! You’ve distanced yourself from your teammates. Especially Fireball here. How could you think you have any of their trust. How could you have anyone’s trust. You’ve got problems. We all know you have Daddy issues. Does your Dad even trust you? I doubt it. You hardly share with anyone about yourself. Yet you expect your teammates- ha! Brothers! To do that for you? You’re some ninja, and an even worse brother.”

Cole flinched. Shocked a what Morro had said to him. “I-I. Y-you don’t-,” he started. “Don’t what? Know the truth? I think I know it better than anyone right now. How about you get out of the way now?” I had fun toying with them but now I was just looking to get out of there.

Cole sunk his head in thought after what ‘Kai’ had said. Cole and Zane were both unprepared for the sudden gust of wind hitting them off the ship.

‘Now, I have to have a talk with my old sensei...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is a little weird right now. I’m not sure how I like to write yet so there’s main problem. I also had to transfer this from another platform so it may be off. :/


	3. Chapter 3 - Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro and Kai come to an... agreement. To face their brothers in order to get Wu’s staff. But their brothers will get the bite of Morro’s words. So that everyone will start to think that Kai is the villain, which may not be so far off from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I’ve just been busy with exams and lots of writers block. I’ll hopefully update after this too.

Morro's POV:

'Now, I have to have a talk with my old sensei...'

Walking below the deck I ran into a woman with gray hair in a braid, a girl with a black ponytail, and a boy with blonde hair. Misako, Nya, ...and Lloyd.

Nya: "Kai stop this right now! This isn't you!"  
Lloyd: "You have to fight back! It's the only way we can stop him!"

I cackled looking at all their faces. Them all trying to put on a strong front but hesitation ever so evident. "Oh, my word! You guys are a riot!" I said as I wiped fake tears from my eyes.  
"Haven't I told you guys before? Kai's gone. There's only Morro."

Lloyd: "You're wrong, I know he's in there somewhere. C'mon Kai you have to fight him."  
Nya: "My brother would never give up on us. So we're not going to give up on him!" Nya then rushed at me with a jump ready to kick me in the face before-  
"Oops." She was trapped midair in a ball of wind then thrown behind me outside onto the deck.

*Time then seemed to freeze for Morro and the fire ninja*  
Kai had woken up.

'No! That's my sister! You promised you back stabbing son of a b-' Kai spat.  
'I thought I got rid of you!!!' I yelled at him.  
'You never got rid of me. This is my body after all.' Kai snapped.  
'So you were awake that whole time?!'  
'...Yeah, But it's not like I could do anything since you've been using all my juice. Now what the h*ll did you do to my sister?!' I could sense the anger built up inside him. Crap this isn't good, if he gets his strength back then it might be enough to throw me out.  
Then I thought of something, it might just give me what I want.

'Oh nothing Fireball, I just gave her a little push.' A grin internally crossing my form.  
'You liar! I saw what you did to them! You-'  
'I know you saw what happened to them. They deserved it didn't they?'  
'Huh? What the hell are you talking about?' Kai grew more tense, showing my plan was working.  
'I can see your memories punk! I saw all of your thoughts and feelings for each of them. I saw what you really think of your so-called family.'  
'W-what? What are you talking about?' Fear rising.  
'Don't play dumb with me Fireball. Everything we said out there was true, all of those were your words.'  
'Stop it!!! No! Those were your words not mine!' Kai, you can't hide the truth from me.  
'Your thoughts, your body.' Bingo.  
'N-no! That's not- they're only thoughts, they're not true!' Kai was yelling frantically trying to back himself up.  
'But you wouldn't have even thought of them if they weren't true, would you? Its all you. You know what you really think of them. They know the things you're thinking. They never cared about your feelings, they were just trying to look out for themselves. They think they're better than you, you know it just as well as they do!'  
'n-no... it's not...' Kai whimpered in his head.  
'True? I know the truth and so do you.'  
'...'  
'When you hurt your family, it felt good, Revenge felt good didn't it?'  
'...'  
'That's all I want too. They betrayed me and I'm here to make them pay. And you're the only one who can help me.'  
'...'  
'Look at it Kai! It was all a facade! You know you are stronger than them. They think you're weak! You worked so hard- I've worked so Hard! And it was all for nothing! Help me prove them wrong! Join me, we can show Ninjago just how truly wrong they are! That we are strong!!!'

Morro then put a hand out the soul sitting on the imaginary floor of their shared mindscape. Kai looked up at him with a mix of emotions swirling in his eyes. Hurt, hate, betrayal, vengeance, and pure, burning fire. Kai then stood up so he was facing Morro.  
'I'll do it. But we're leaving Nya out of this as much as possible. She hasn't done anything wrong...' Kai said.  
'Now you and I both know that isn't true-' Kai flinched, 'But fine, we can try to leave her out.'

Kai then looked at the hand still being held out to him. He raised his own hand up before grasping Morro's.

'...ha ha ha ha... now this?'

 

 

 

 

 

'...This is going to be fun.'

 

Kai + Morro's POV:

Now with both souls were in near perfect sync. They were stronger together. They were not going to be weak again.

*Time slowly went went back to normal. Their vision returning only to see Lloyd running up to them with his fist balled into a punch and green energy wrapping around it.*

Lloyd's POV:

"Kai you need to snap out of it! Please!" Lloyd pleaded as he continued to try punching and kicking the ghost possessing his brother.  
But Kai's body effortlessly moved out of the way of every hit.

"Your patterns are too predictable Lloyd. I thought the green ninja would know better than me since destiny somehow picked you instead of us."  
'Us? Did he say me? And us? As in, Morro AND Kai?!'

"Kai stop it please, we don't have to fight! Just fight him!" Lloyd's fear spilling into his cries.  
'Kai' then grabbed Lloyd's still alight fist just as he was punching at him, and threw him over his shoulder. Making Lloyd land hard on the floor. The air being knocked out of his lungs for a split second.  
'Kai' then turned to him, crouching with his face barely hovering over Lloyd's and said, "Sorry Lloyd, But I'm done fighting for you. You never deserved to be my leader. I'm done taking your orders."

Shock was all that was on Lloyd's face as 'Kai' smirked at him before getting up and turning towards Misako. 

'Kai? What's happened to you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Even I don’t know yet :)


	4. Chapter 4 - A Walk Through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning for cussing!*
> 
> Morro gets really angy

MK’s (Morro + Kai’s) POV:

After just spitting some venomous words to Lloyd. Making sure to keep a short gaze on him until he slipped unconscious. Then I turned toward Misako. The only thing left between me and the staff. Or better yet him and Wu.

“Move it lady, I’ve got my eyes set on that staff and I’d hate to see TWO senile elders on the floor tonight!”

“Senile?! How dare you, maybe you should learn to respect your elders,” Misako said as she spun into a silver tornado.

“How about I give it to you when you’ve earned it!” Spinning into a twister of reds and greens, surrounded by a black mist. 

The two sinjitzu tornados clashed back and forth. Sparks sent flying from each blow. The tornadoes kept clashing, breaking photos hung and lights in the ceiling as they moved.

Misako’s tornado then sputtered and she flew to the floor unable to keep fighting. “Hah ha ha! You should have gotten out of my way when I gave you the chance!” MK said as he ran past her.

Finally running down the hall to the only lit room beneath the deck. Sensei’s room. Where he’s spent so much time meditating, contemplating, planning, ...and making dumb tea.

Blowing a gust of wind to below the deck the wind barreled through the hall and threw down the doors to the room. Slowly stepping inside he saw Wu, meditating on the floor waiting for the staff.

“I’ve come back for you, so I can take back what you took from me!” Morro said.

Turning his head to the hybrid he calmly spoke. “It is impossible for you to take back what you never had. As it is impossible to earn the powers never destined to you.”

“Shut it! You and destiny have always been wrong about me! It’s only a matter of time until I have the power and title- then everyone will see the mistakes and lies made by destiny. When they all see me, they will know that true power is in those who survive! And I’m still here Wu! You couldn’t get rid of me before and you can’t get rid of me now!” Morro yelled before throwing Wu with his wind and hurriedly looking for the staff.

“Where is it? Where the hell is it?!” Morro panicked before turning to Wu who had stood up and was looking at him with knowing eyes.

“Where is it?! What did you do with the staff?!” As Morro yelled the wind started to pick up in the room, throwing small objects around them.

“Ignorance can easily sway a person, power can make one blind, but anger easily makes one blind,” Wu said strongly to his students. Processing this the two ninja nearly ignored the beat of feathers behind them.

Whipping around they barely saw Zane’s falcon fly past with the staff. “NOOOOO!!!” In a split second their body was filled with a mix of emotions. Anger, annoyance, and FEAR. If they lost the staff. Then the mission would immediately fail. Morro would be sent back to the cursed realm for eternal torture. And Kai would have to go back the ninja with the shame he helped their enemy, and failed his goal.

Fire and wind twisted around them. Scorching the walls and floors. And propelling them with great speed toward the falcon. Not noticing their foes were missing.

Who had already made it into the air outside the ship.

“Damn falcon!” He flew onto the ground in front of the shop, looking for the falcon in the air. “Where ARE YOU?!”

He was so focused on looking for the falcon he didn’t notice the ninja getting the ship ready to leave.

Giving up on the bird he guessed it had given the staff to one of the ninja as he turned back to the ship. Which was now in the air already flying away. 

“NO!!” He hadn’t realized how tired he was or how much power he had already used. But he still used what was left of his energy to pull the wind against the ship. “You won’t get away!”

Using his wind he saw the ship start to come closer to him. Before it suddenly flew out of his grasp.

 

“NOOOOO!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if formatting is a little strange. I’m not quite sure how I want to write this quite yet. It might change


End file.
